The World Ends WIth You Risk Everything
by JustWritingSomeRandomStuff
Summary: Shibuya....the setting of the reaper's game....a new story revolves around Risk,awaking in the same place as Neku, weeks of challenges await him...will he survive?Past Characters make a return in the story. :D
1. Prologue

This is a story That came into my head when I had the thought of writing a serious Fan fiction on something, Your advice and opinions would be really helpful to me in writing this it's good enough.. :D

* * *

With A scream he pushed through the crowds.

His mind in a twist and he couldn't tell what to do.

He looks up and he weaves around to the door and looks left and right for the elevator.

Confused faces look at him, a security guard tries to calm him down bringing his arms up to try to persuade him with words that were ignored, but was hysterical, he spots the elevator and he pushes away the guard's arm and jets into the nearly closing elevator door.

The guard attempts to catch up but he is stared back in the eyes by the frantic teenager which stops him momentarily, a look which gave the impression that he was desperate. The guard runs for the stairs. The teen jabs his finger on the top floor button.

The boy's whole body was shaking,, sweat dropped from every pore of his forehead. He swears and slams his foot hard on the reflecting tile floor, quite hard that it gave the elevator a slightly noticeable shake.

He began tapping at the floor with his feet, annoyed from waiting, eyes glued to the floor number displayed above the door, he was almost halfway there; the light sound of elevator music filled the room and annoyed him somewhat more, thus continued pressing onto the top floor button until the door opened with an awaited beep.

Light poured into the small steel lift, and he ran forward into the blinding light.

His head felt light and his view blurred, he blacked out.

* * *

End Of Chapter 0


	2. Day 1

**Hey, to anyone reading this can you please give me your thoughts on the story or the way I write?I really need the motivation to write up the next one, probably ideas as well heh....thanks yeah?Hope you enjoy this chapter... :D**

Note:

_"Thought"_

"Dialogue"

* * *

Day 1: I'm dead?

Eyes opened slowly and sunlight of the afternoon sun filled his vision. His head ached from resting on the hard pavement; he was apparently lying on the edge of a sidewalk. Sounds of a busy city street flooded his ears, the usual hustle and bustle of any city, car horns people chatter, a sound that he'd grown accustomed to while taking strolls through the city. He heard some music that was close to his ear, one that seemed to fit with the background. He sat up and took out his Mp3; he read the title

**"Calling"**

"_Did I download this?"_

He didn't remember downloading this song, he pressed back on his gadget and the music was located in an album entitled

"Game music"

"_Weird…"_

He scratched the side of his head with his free hand and stood up steadily, he heard something drop near him. He glanced at his left and saw an open notebook with a black colored pen tucked into the notebook's spiral. He sunk his white headphones around his neck, music still playing.

He began to lean over to grab it without crouching down. The page was mostly blank, with some words at the center of the first line.

**A story by Kichirou Risk:**

He put it away in his side bag and stood up, following a long and satisfying stretch.

His name is Risk. Around average height, like most teenage boys around 16 years of age, and had fair toned skin.

Slightly thick blue hair covered his head that he dyed this way a long time ago, that came with a rather rushed and unprepared shower and go style.

Used silver contacts when he got tired of his old pair of dark brown iris, although strangely he never changed them once.

Only wore a plain old t-shirt that had an off white worn out color, pretty wrinkled and unprepared as well.

An L shaped necklace hung from his neck, a birthday present given by a close friend of his.

And just regular blue jeans and plain old gray running shoes.

Also not to mention, his Gatito brand headphones he bought earlier that day.

He planned to take a quick walk through the city. He was hoping to strike a little bit of inspiration to his slowly decreasing story ideas. He doesn't get it; he was fine a few days ago, but now it seems that he's reached a creative slump.

Maybe he's just having an off day, well an off few days…

Risk examines the area; he's in the streets of the scramble crossing. Everyone passes there, most cars can't even pass due to the large number of pedestrians crossing.

"_Weird…how'd I get here?"_

He thinks a bit more trying to recall what happened…only that strange dream he had…

"_Hold on..."_

Risk felt something in his left hand, he hadn't noticed it had been clenched into a fist; He took a peek at it, and in his palm lay a black colored pin, with some white colored skull design on it.

"…_?"_

He tossed it and caught it again with the same hand. His eyes opened wide, sounds filled his head, much like the sounds of people in the scramble, only worse circling and echoing making his head turn and feel horrible.

He let pressure off the pin in his hand. The sounds disappeared. He exhaled deeply and touched one temple on the side of his head, rubbing at it.

"_People talking in my head?"_

He focused on the black pin again; sounds filled his head, all at once.

"_Maybe, if I focus…."_

He tightened his eyes shut and pulled his headphones to his ears, trying to sort them all out. He looked at a person across the street from him.

"_I kinda feel like running over at Cat Street to that café to grab a cup of joe_

_… Mhhm… too bad the owner's never there. It's always closed…"_

With a gasp, he couldn't believe it…he just read a person's mind. He checked again, and the guy was still thinking about getting some coffee….

"_Maybe it's this pin?"_

He thinks some more, countless questions...

"_Where'd I get this?" _

"_Where'd it come from?"_

"_Who made it?"_

"_Why did they make it?"_

"_What kind of coffee did that guy want?"_

"…"

There he was again getting deeper and deeper into his own thoughts, until a vibration came from his jean's left pocket. His cell phone just received a message. He read it to himself.

**"_Get to the 104 mall, you have 60 minutes, Fail and you face erasure stupid!"_**

**_ -The reapers_**

"Whoa, someone's upset, do I know this guy?"

He checks the new number and is surprised to see that the number is not visible… he deletes the message.

He checks and its still there, he can't seem to get rid of it.

His mouth curved into a small frown and began to move his phone into his pocket.

A sharp stinging pain spread out onto his hand.

"Argh…!!"

He nearly dropped his phone from the sudden rush of pain.

His right hand trembling as if in shock, he put his phone away and slowly turned his hand over half-expecting it to have some kind of gash on it, like a huge knife cut right across it.

His eyes widened and stared at what he thought looked like a timer, timed off at around 60 minutes already ticking down slowly as he stared at it.

"_What the hell just happened?!"_

He began feeling at his right palm examining it.

"_What's this for?"_

He continued looking at the timer on his right hand when he heard the sound of something thumping behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw…

"_A frog?"_

There was a larger than lime colored frog staring up at him. He turned around to bend over closer to look at the thing.

"Is this some freak science experiment?"

He waved his hands in front of it, unmoved as it was slightly hopping in place its mouth expanded into a "ribbit", all frog like. Its red glowing eyes glued to Risk as he continued looking down at it.

"Hmm.."

He gave the thing a less than impressed face and gestured it away with his arms.

"Go, on shoo…you little freak of nature.."

This time it responded and jumped up at him. Its legs momentarily pausing stuck on his face. He could feel the sticky amphibian's feet clinging on him. Then it forcefully pushed off, with more force than any normal frog and knocked Risk backwards onto the sidewalk street…

"Ooofff…!"

He grasped his lower back, rubbing it in pain. Then time checking where the frog kicked him.

"This frog must be on steroids or something.. !!"

He tried to back out slowly, it pounced again, this time he dodged to the left, it missed.

It prepared itself to jump again, Risk was caught off balance and it stuck to him like glue, its legs extending as he tried to push it off him.

He heard another sound from behind. Without turning around, in the corner of his eye he could see these, strange markings floating in mid-air, surrounded by some red sinister aura…

Risk continued to struggle with the frog, while still keeping an eye on those floating markings, and from them came more frogs, that bounced from them. About two came out first from one of them, the other frogs hopped along towards him.

On each bounce they took, a second to croak like any other frog would. They started to get steadily closer to Risk. He managed to wrestle free of the frogs grip and threw him at the other frogs. The green creatures jumped away from their flung comrade, to avoid it.

Risk began to back away even more slowly, then from all directions, more floating red markings, and each one facing him, more frogs…

He burst out into a sprint, and ran from the site, the frogs left behind still trying to hop at him.

Moving through he crowd his breath got faster, like a person running from someone trying to kill him, well in this case supernatural evil red-eyed frogs …

Risk ran blindly past the crowds not even realizing where he ended up.

He took a break to catch his breath, panting heavily…

He looked around, he was near the statue of Hachiko the loyal dog, he suddenly hears a sound of people screaming, and he turns to the sounds to see…

"_Those people they could see them too, those things..."_

A few people could see them; they were running in all directions being chased as well by those things, screaming for help. No one was listening to them, others seemed to go on to their normal flow of business, like only background scenery, he couldn't have helped either, and what could have he done?

He was being beat up by frogs after all…

They were being taken away, being lifted up a few meters into the air, and then just vanished. He watched helplessly as the people screamed and thrashed around.

He saw more of those markings fly dangerously close to him, and out flowed more frogs, he gulped and realizes he can't out run them. He starts to edge backwards, his back facing the Dog statue Hachiko, one of the frogs prepare to attack, Risk covers up his face expecting the worst when a flash of blue light flooded the area. He can barely see from all the light. He catches the silhouette of two other teens, they ease into position and a figure which seemed to resemble a stuffed animal rushed at the frogs, it seemed to scratch at them giving them swift strokes all around, the smaller figure that resembled a girls seemed to move as the little puppet did. The boy shaped figure had his hands to the sides of his head, seemingly to levitate from the ground a few inches, a loud sound came from him, somewhat like the sound you'd hear from a malfunctioning speaker at a concert. And in no time they were gone.

Risk blinked and his eyes slowly came into focus, there were no more screaming, only the sound of running, that became gradually weaker as he kept listening.

The sounds of a busy city could be heard again, usual park ambience. Crowds of people can be heard chatting and talking with their friends, as if nothing happened at all.

No more frogs chasing him..

"Whew..." He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

A light tap on his shoulder, he turned to face the person and was faced with a orange haired boy. His hair spiked in the back end. His was also wearing headphones that were similar to his, but with a light cobalt tint. Had a shirt that was, wrinkled for style and covered his face slightly, but not hiding his polite smile, one that was reflected by his dark blue eyes. He followed to put one hand in his white matching shorts and adjusted the tightness of his loose belt. He outstretched his hand towards Risk to introduce himself.

"**Neku Sakuraba…and you are?" **

His smile remained to wait his response…

"Risk Kichirou… please call me Risk.." He smiled back and lightly shook his hand.

"Oh, and this here's my partner..." He gestured to the girl at his left.

She was looking kindly at Risk and smiled at him. She had short black hair with a little clip on the side; her eyes were olive green and wore small oval glasses that matched her perfectly. She was wearing a black turtleneck that reached her hips and covered her loose gray hued pants a little. She looked kinda uncomfortable in her attire, as if she's not used to what she's wearing. She tried not to show it as she was hugging a black little stuffed animal that resembled a cat.

"**I'm Shiki Misaki…"**

She waved for a short time and smiled as best as she could at him.

"Nice to meet you guys…so, you two got rid of those things..?"

"Yeah we did….they're called **noise**…"

The boy Neku looks confused...

"…?"

"You don't have a partner yet?"

"A partner? You mean like a girlfriend? Nah, I'm not looking for anyone at the moment…heh."

Risk messed with the back of his hair and grinned.

Shiki blushed and looked away. Neku was un-moved and reassured him.

"No, don't get us wrong, heh we're just good friends…"Neku chuckled.

Shiki said nothing, still light red.

"Oh I see…." He felt kinda awkward at the moment.

"Listen Risk, get a partner soon, you won't survive this week alone, without a partner the nosie will keep going after you.."Neku showed him a crushed up black pin.

"…!"

"You have one too...! That mind reading pin.."

"Yeah, Its also a player pin, look for someone with one of these and ask to make a pact."

"It would be great too if you could…

OH SNAP!Look at the time!!!"

On his right hand it only showed 15 mins. left…

"You got the message right?!We'll just meet you there okay?!Come on Shiki!"Neku yells as he started into a run.

"Ah, Yes…" Shiki gave Risk a nod and ran after Neku who was far ahead of her holding her glasses to keep them steady.

"They have a timer as well…."Risk said to himself. He took a glance at the timer in his hand.

"So that message was real? Mhhm..This has been a very weird day, I better just play along with it."

He looks left and right to look for someone with a "player" pin like Neku said to do.

"Excuse me….uh…blue haired guy?"A voice said from his back.

He saw a girl of hazel brown hair looking right at him with the black player pin attached to her headband, with a face that looked of curiosity.

"Do you have…a partner yet? If not do you wanna make a pact with me?"She tried to look sincere as she asked.

"You're looking for a partner too..?"Sure, why not?"Risk smiled, that was convenient he thought.

His eyes were surrounded by that blue light, a rush of wind blowing upwards; it was refreshing in a magical kinda mysterious way.

"We better hurry it's just 10 minutes left…"

She said so, softly Risk barely heard it.

"Alright…so... to 104, right?"

She said nothing with her arms at her back, she was looking in the opposite direction as if she was looking for something, only giving him a responsive nod.

"_Well she's the shy type… Hmm.."_

Risk ignored it and took the lead running back to the scramble crossing.

He tried to get a bit more acquainted with her as they ran to the crowded streets of the scramble.

"So, my name's Risk Kichirou...what's yours?"He gave a small grin.

She gave the same look she had a while ago and replied even softer.

"My name's Misturika Hatsumi. Nice to meet you Kichirou-san…"

She didn't seem quite sociable at all; he felt it and stopped in his tracks.

"Is there something wrong

Mitsurika-chan?You seem, kinda…" He glanced in her eyes. Bothered? Is something bothering you?" He waits for her reply.

"Uh...It's just…well…." She became restless and started fiddling with her hair, trying to find the words to say...

"You'll think I'm weird…Mhhm.."

Risk gave her a small smile.

"Mitsurika-chan you're acting quite weird already…" He said straightly.

"Ehhh! See you already find me weird…Ehhm.." She began to look really embarrassed.

"Just tell me…It's alright.."

"W-well… you know that feeling that you've known someone, but it's as if you forgot about knowing about them, you know a familiar feeling…eh…"

"Uh…."Risk tried to put all of that in order…

"In simpler terms?"

"H-have we met b-efore? Because it seems that way…" Mitsurika kept running her hands down her hair, not even making eye contact.

"Did we meet before, ah…I don't recall…"

Risk was quite sure of this, after thinking for a second.

"Oh, good I'm just being paranoid then, ehehehe…" Risk saw her sigh and looked a bit more relaxed.

"_She is a bit weird..."_

"Shall we go then? Nothing else bothering you?"

"Nothing, I'm okay now."

"By the way just call me Risk, keep it casual alright?"

She gave a smile and began walking ahead of him.

He was walking with Misturika following closely behind and saw a person that stood out in the crowd. He was a tall guy in a red sweater that hid his face. He was standing directly in front of the way to 104.

He looked as if he was staring right at them.

"Hmm.." His eyes remained at the guy in red.

Thud..

"Ooow…" His face smacked right into what felt like a wall.

"Are you okay Risk-kun?" She tapped the area where Risk had walked into.

A hollow knock, knock…

"A wall?"

"Ow…, yeah it feels like one…we're blocked out?" Risk rubbed his face.

"I don't know…" She wasn't sure what to do, playing with her hands.

"Pact confirmed…wall open" Risk heard the tall red figure speak, even through the noisy background sounds.

Mitsurika tried feeling around the wall for an opening.

"Ah, Risk-kun…it's gone…"

"Gone?Let's hurry then before it decides to change it's mind.."

-------------

"What's up with you Shiki?You seemed kinda timid a while ago…" Neku said as he looked behind, continuing to run.

"It's just this, this outfit….ugh…I'm not used to this kinda stuff…well not in my own body…"She gave Neku an upset face.

"Eri was the one that picked that out for you right? So don't look at me like that."

"Hmp.."

"Looks good on you anyways…"

"…"

Neku and Shiki stop to a halt.

"What do you want?"

"…!!"

"Watch out Neku!!"

-------

Finally they reach 104. The timer on his hand, and on Mitsurika's as well disappears…

"Yeah, my friends were right..."

"Hmm..?"

"Oh, this is how we win this game…"

"A game?"

"Yes, the reaper's game…we must finish the tasks given by the reapers to get out of this about a week..?"

"A week of this?Or what?"

"We get erased…"

"Erased?What do you mean erased? How'd we even get involved in this crazy game?"

"You know, like those people, taken away by the noise…"

Misturika looked down, as if not sure how to break the news to Risk.

"I thought it was just a rumor, but they say when you die, you're taken to the reaper's game…to get another chance at life..."

"So what you're saying is….we're both dead..?"

End of day 1.

* * *

**Is the story a tad too fast?Comment , review, anything.... Thanks for reading... :D**


End file.
